Summon
A type of fad in which the aim is to post a series of words or phrases in a particular order, without any mistakes or interruptions. A succesful summoning is often accompanied by an ASCII image of the character summoned. There are several summons which are or have been popular on Board 8. Captain Planet The most common summon, and the one that really kicked off the whole fad. Taken from an old cartoon series, the summon sequence was used by the 'Planeteers' to call on Captain Planet, a hero who would take pollution down to zero. He was their powers magnified, and was fighting on the planet's side. Earth!/ Fire!/ Wind!/ Water!/ Heart!/ By your powers combined, I am CAPTAIN PLANET! SineNomine See Sine's own article for full details. The summoning sequence is included here for completeness. JUSTICE/ HONOR!/ INTEGRITY!/ HORNINESS!/ 1337NESS! Captain Incest Again, see the full article for details. P!/ I!/ H!/ B!/ By your powers combined.../ I AM CAPTAIN INCEST! Team Rocket Popular even before Captain Planet took off, this is not exactly a summoning, but works on the same principle- participants would attempt to post each line of the Team Rocket theme song from the Pokemon anime in order. Prepare for Trouble/ Make it double/ To protect the world from devasation/ To unite all peoples within our nation/ To denounce the evils of truth and love/ To extend our reach to the stars above/ Jesse/ James/ Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light/ Surrender now or prepare to fight/ Meowth! That's right!/ WAAAAAAAAH-BUFFET!/ Chime chime! It should be noted that due to the length of the song, it has rarely been completed, but it actually happened very recently. The King of All Cosmos... maybe? This isn't so much a true summoning as it is a way to often disrupt other summoning topics. Also, it remains to be seen if anything is actually summoned by it. But it's short enough that it pops up quite a bit, and is included here for completeness. The joke comes from the game Katamari Damacy, in which the ubiquitous King of All Cosmos gets rather excited when you roll up a certain yellow piece of fruit: BA NA NA - All three should be in separate posts. Captain Pornography A summoning made by Do not even ask. Since it's been made by him, it's not popular and no one likes it. BUTTSECKS!/ SUPER-ERECTION!/ GERMAN DONKEY PORN!/ LOL B0N4R!/ ANAL ANTICS!/ By your powers combined.../ I AM CAPTAIN PORNOGRAPHY! Sephiroth Not often summoned, but the method involves "One-Winged Angel". ESTUANS INTERIUS/ IRA VEHEMENTI/ ESTUANS INTERIUS/ IRA VEHEMENTI/ SEPHIROTH Power Rangers While not a common summon, a recent topic managed to summon Captain Planet, Captain Pollution, Captain Incest, SineNomine, and Sephiroth, all without interruption. It then flowed into the Power Rangers of old, and was followed by several other rarely-seen summons not worth mentioning here. MASTADON!/ PTERODACTYL!/ TRICERATOPS!/ SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER!/ TYRANNOSAURUS! The Gift Uv Kool-Aid koolaiddance.ytmnd.com TODAY WINNAH WILL RECEIVE DA GIFT UV KOOL-AID NOW AVAILABLE IN ALL FIVE FOOD GROUPTH RED, URANGE, GREEN, BLUE, AND TURKWAZ BCUZ... U ALWAYS NEED MO' KOOL-AID DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO 'Nuff said. Kel Who loves orange soda? Kel loves orange soda. Is it true? Mmhmm. I do, I do, I do, I do-ooo! Bender Bite! My! Shiny! Metal! Ass! The Spirit Squad An up and coming summon that has both been summoned in topics and summoned by topics (creating topic titles that when in descending order create the summon). The summon is based on the WWE heel wrestling stable the Spirit Squad. In the stable's entrance music, each member announces their name in this order: KENNY!!! JOHNNY!!! MITCH!!! NICKY!!! MIKEY!!! Followed by: And we are...The Spirit Squad! The summon is often interrupted by the addition of KENNEDY!!! (or KEN-AH-DAY!!!) right after MIKEY!!! based on WWE Superstar Ken Kennedy. This originated from the YTMND entitled The Spirit Squad has a new member! Captain Riot This one here's a recentedly created summon, not likely to become popular. Credit can safely be given to Tweeek, soiledtrousers, Halo and DSG XVII. Demerits to Conceited Bastard and janembaman. ANGER! RAGE! VIOLENCE! INFURIATE! GRRRRRRR! By your powers combined, I am CAPTAIN RIOT! Samuel L. Jackson This is from a famous line in the movie Snakes on a Plane. While the line was technically created by a blogger, Zachnorn and X_Dante_X turned into a summon. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHER ****ING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHER ****ING PLANE! CATS CATS, from Zero Wing. ChaoChaoSuperqq is the only person to do this. ALL! YOUR! BASE! ARE! BELONG! TO! US! Ansem This one isn't too common. It mainly involves repeatedly saying DARKNESS!! in bold. It has a tendency to be interrupted by someone saying HEARTS!! What makes this significant is that DARKNESS!! is usually used to interrupt other summons. Internet Problems A small summon created by ChaoChaoSuperqq. He based it off of problems encountered while web-surfing. WRONG SERVER! BAD IP! MISSPELLED ADDRESS! NONEXISTANT PAGE! BROKEN CONNECTION! Fawful THE Fawful. I!/ HAVE!/ FURY! Mike FREAKING Portnoy Created in a recent topic by HanoftheNekos. It's based off the Intervals section in Dream Theater's 24-minute-epic, Ocatavarium. Our deadly sins feel his mortal wrath, Remove all obstacles from our path Asking questions, search for clues, The answer's been right in front of you We try to break through, long to connect, Fall on deaf ears with failed muted breath Loyalty, trust, faith and desire, Carries love through each darkest fire Tortured insanity, a smothering hell, Try to escape but to no avail The calls of admirers who claim they adore, Drain all your lifeblood while begging for more Innocent victims for merciless crimes, Fall prey to some madman's for impulsive designs Step after step, we try controlling our fate, When we finally start living it has become too late TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARlUM!!! TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARlUM!!! TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARlUM!!! TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARlUM!!! By the power of Intervals, I summon... MIKE FREAKING PORTNOY! Category:Fads